


Keep Off

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian is Mickey's, M/M, Mild Smut, Outsiders POV, Possessive Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Mickey gets invited to a north side party. The gorgeous redhead dancing seductively is his boyfriend.Now, everyone knows to look but not touch. And those who don't know are enlightened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and dint know how to go about it. So hope u guys enjoy... whatever this is....

Ian and Mickey are seated on the couch in their new one bedroom apartment watching a movie. Ian is between Mickey’s legs and the shorter man has an arm wrapped around his chest. They continue watching this new action movie that Ian doesn’t even remember the name of. 

 

Ian is bored. 

 

He rubs his eyes tiredly. “Babe, lets go out.” he whines. Mickey pinches his nipple painfully. “Ow! _Why?_ ”

 

“Stop fucking complaining. We went out just last week.”

 

Ian rubs at his assaulted nipple. “No, we didn’t. That was last month.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

Mickey sighs and is about to say something when his phone rings. “What?” he picks up in his usual charming manner.

 

Ian kisses him on the lips and then goes to pee as he waits for his boyfriend to finish up that phone call. He’s going to convince him to go out in just a few minutes. 

 

“Yo, assface, you’re in luck!” Mickey shouts from the living room. 

 

Ian quickly gets out of the bathroom. “What?”

 

“Yeah, this guy Todd is having a party. He just invited us.”

 

Ian pumps a fist in the air. “Yes!” he frowns. “I don’t know a Todd. Sounds like…”

 

“One of those rich north side pricks? That’s ‘cause he is.”

 

“How are you friends with some north side guy?”

 

“I saved him from a mugging a while ago and now he thinks we’re bestfriends or some shit. So go ahead and get ready or whatever the fuck.”

 

“Hmm…” Ian shrugs and heads to the bathroom. 

 

**________________**

 

“You’re not gonna go all jealous on me are you?” Ian asks when they arrive. Mickey stops the car and gives him a look like ‘what the fuck do you think?’ 

 

Ian laughs and pulls him in for a quick kiss. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too. Let’s go in and have fun, yeah?”

 

Ian laughs because he knows Mickey will be seated throughout. “Yeah, let’s.”

 

Mickey parks the car and they walk into the mansion side by side. 

 

**__________________**

 

Two beers in and the music starts getting enticing to Ian like it always does. He squeezes Mickey’s thigh and pecks him on the cheek then gets up. He goes towards the table holding all the alcohol, downs two shots and heads towards the space already cleared to serve as a dance floor. He begins to move his hips and caresses his upper body and moves to the beat. He can tell it’s a Nikki Minaj song but he can’t tell which one. He just closes his eyes and sways his body expertly. He turns to wink at Mickey who bites his lower lip and smiles back. 

•

Mickey is watching his boyfriend dance seductively when Todd joins him on the couch. “Did he use to be a stripper?”

 

Mickey coughs and evades the question. “Sweet party man. Nice turn out.”

 

“They always turn up.” Todd boasts and smirks. He gestures with his bottle to three guys at one corner of the party watching Ian. “Maybe you should charge them for the free show.”

 

Mickey gives a light chuckle. “As long as they don’t go fucking near him I’m easy.”

 

Todd laughs and they knock their bottles together. 

 

•

 

“Yo, who’s the sexy redhead? God-fucking-demmit look at those moves.”

 

Coal who is a close friend to Todd and has met Mickey severally, turns to their other friend Mark who is openly ogling another man's boyfriend. “That’s Ian and everyone here is fair game except him.”

 

“Why the fuck not?” Mark asks incredulously.

 

Cole points at Mickey who is engaged in a heavy debate with Todd and some of their other friends. “Him.”

 

“Damn. He’s hot, who is _he_?” Mark licks his lips and Cole rolls his eyes. 

 

“That’s Mickey, and unless you want to fucking die, _keep off._ ”

 

Mark nods in understanding and turns back to Ian who is caressing his chest. “Got it. But I can look right?”

 

Cole just laughs and goes to fetch himself more beer. 

 

•

 

Eddy watches as Mickey gets up and waits for him to go to the bath room. As soon as the short but tough thug leaves the room he goes and joins Ian on the floor. He stands in front of Ian and starts moving with him. Ian smiles at him and they continue dancing. 

 

“Eddy!” someone shouts in warning. 

 

Eddy break dances back to his friends just as Mickey goes back to his seat. He watches as Todd hands Mickey a new beer and exhales.

 

“That was close. Give me my five hundred bucks.” He orders Calvin who had dared him to go dance with Ian. 

 

Calvin shakes his head and hands over the money. “You are fucking crazy man. You know nobody messes with Mickey’s boyfriend. That shit is all over the south side. You don’t go near anyone dating a Milkovich.”

 

“Man, I don’t get it.” Sean who has been quiet this entire time starts. “I don’ get it. I mean, look at him,” he points at Mickey. “The guy is not even looking.”

 

“Yeah, trust me. He is.” Eddy tells him. “I dare you to take a step towards the redhead.”

 

“No fucking way!” Sean shouts and downs his glass of whiskey. “After what you guys just told me?” he belches. "No way I'm dying a virgin man." he adds and the rest laugh. 

 

•

 

Nate just started working at the coffee place in campus where he met Todd the other day. The blond had invited him to this party and it was so far so good. He was enjoying the beer and the company and the DJ. This party is great so far. But now he’s been here three hours and there’s this beautiful redhead dancing _by himself._ What? 

 

So far only one guy had gone to dance with him and he didn’t even last ten minutes. And from what he has seen the red head doesn’t mind if people dance with him. So why are people watching and not joining him? He finishes the beer he’s currently holding and walks towards the dance floor. 

 

He moves to the beat and joins the taller man who smiles at him. Nate takes that as the go ahead. They dance for like a minute but when he tries to hold the hot guy’s waist he steps back. 

 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean…” he shouts over the loud music.

 

“It’s okay.” The red head shouts in his ear. 

 

Nate nods and they continue to dance. He feels someone tap him on his shoulder with a beer bottle and turns around. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Move.”

 

“What?” Nate asks confused. The guy is glaring at him and he doesn’t know what he’s done wrong. 

 

“I said fuck off.”

 

Nate frowns at the tough guy but doesn’t get a chance to say anything before Todd is pulling him away. 

 

“What is…” he trails off when he sees the red head and the guy who just chased him off making out. He looks at Todd. “I didn’t know. I swear I didn’t…”

 

Todd laughs. “Of cause you didn’t. But now you do.”

 

“Yeah man.” Cole joins in. “Why did you think no one was dancing with him before you?” 

 

Nate feels stupid because that should have been a clue. Of course the redhead isn’t single. 

 

“Man, look at that guy’s ass. How tough can he really be with such a sweet ass?” Another guy behind him asks. 

 

“Mark, what the… Shut up you manwhore!” Cole chastises and they all laugh. 

 

But now that Mark mentioned it, it’s really not fair that two hot guys get to date each other. 

 

**____________**

 

"Love when you're jealous babe." Ian moans as Mickey rotates his hips. They just left the party and are fucking in the back seat of their car because Ian always gets turned on when Mickey gets jealous. 

 

"Fuck you. _Fuck._ " Mickey moans when Ian fucks up into him. 

 

"That's right baby. Fuck me. Shit!" 

 

Ian comes and holds Mickey's hips tight as he fills him with his cum. Mickey continues to ride him in an even faster pace. Ian holds his dick and jerks him off as he sucks on his left nipple.

 

"Come for me. Come for me, _baby._ " he whispers in Mickey's ear and bites his earlobe. 

 

Mickey groans loudly as he coats their stomachs and Ian's hand with his come. 

 

"That it... That it." Ian caresses his back when Mickey lays on his shoulder. "Love you so much."

Mickey hums in reply and kisses his neck. Ian hugs him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx for reading ❤❤


End file.
